United American Airways
United American Airways is one of the two primary domestic airlines in GeoFS. The airline was founded in early June 2019 by JaidynWilliams1. History United American Airways was founded as US South Airlines in late March 2019 by JaidynWilliams1. By this time the airline was based out of Miami operating the AN-140, Q400, 737-700 and A321-200. The airline went through a major overhaul in early June 2019 including a new callsign, new subsidiaries, new aircraft and a new base. The airline experienced major staffing issues since its launch, and temporarily shut down from 26 August through 29 August 2019 due to the issues. Subsidiaries Most subsidiaries of United American’s is found on this wiki page here ShuttleAir ShuttleAir is a VA subsidiary bannering airline. The subsidiary was planned to banner for NEXTJET Airlines, Falcon Airways Or BritishAmerican Airways. The airline has no banner as yet. Hubs and Focus Cities Hubs Philadelphia - 'Main base of United American Airways. '''Chicago O'Hare -' Primary maintenance base and Mid-Western hub for United American Airways. 'Miami -' Primary southern hub. Previous Base for United American and base for United Caribbean Focus Cities 'Toronto - '''Primary and only international focus city. '''JFK - '''Secondary focus city. '''Boston Logan -' Primary New England focus city. 'Raleigh-Durham -' Primary southern focus city. Acquired to compete with Blue Ridge Airways. Strategy United American Airways is a US budget airline. The airline has partnerships with loyalty, subscription and entertainment programmes. '''SkyPoints United American’s frequent flyer programme is called Skypoints. As it is still in the planning stage, there won’t be much information on it. Amenities Fleet and PassengerLifter©️ Liveries I would personally like to thank Airfrance267286 for the liveries, he makes good ones, really good ones, I mean like United American inspiring good ones, except for the retro one. United American PassengerLifter© United American is the only US airline to have a ground transportation fleet - known as the Passnger Lifter. Routes Routes include: 1st VA-1st VA to fly that route Interairline Codeshares United American Airways has codesahre agreements with Falcon Airways, Linee Aeree Calabre and WrightmenAir. Alliances United American is a member of the JRG Google Flights Alliance. The airline joined in mid-October 2019, put forward their main and “day one” subsidiaries. The airline joined Trans Continental Alliance in early November 2019, putting forward their newer subsidiaries and subdivision. AirportXpress Philadelphia United American has its own AirportXpress service with about 3-4 routes into Philadelphia and around KPHL. The Garage that houses these vehicles is at 2594 Seaport Dr, Chester,PA, it’s called the Seaport Division after the street it’s on. The second is in the Airport area at 110 Stevens Dr in Essington, PA called the Airport Division. A new bus division is under construction in a undisclosed location in Camden, New Jersey. Here’s the fleet then the routes On Order Routes AirportXpress Miami AirportXpress Miami is an extension to the United American AirportXpress network based in Miami, Florida. This part of the AirportXpress service uses trains only (if the railroad was to close for repairs or a train was to break down, Miami-Dade Transit would provide bus shuttle service or the service would close down completely). Currently there are 10 out of 16 Bombardier NZB Class 93 “Talent”. The “DMU to Bi-mode DEMU” conversion is done by Stadler Rail and Siemens in cooperation with BAE Systems (meaning the transmission will sound kinda like BAE’s Hybridrive HDS-200 transmission. Incidents/ Contacts Social Media/Contacts Instagram: @United_American_Airways Discord: ☀ https://discord.gg/MTXCCBb Category:Virtual Airline Category:United American Group Category:Civilian Group